The Bargain
by OMariquitaO
Summary: There is only one thing William Tavington, Colonel of his Majesty s Green Dragoons, and Marie Therese Telmer, a young German immigrant, have in common: Both hate it when other people try to control their lifes. But unfortunately, this time they really have no choice but to walk down a path others have chosen for them.


**The Bargain**

**Content:**

There is only one thing William Tavington, Colonel of his Majesty´s Green Dragoons, and Marie Therese Telmer, a young German immigrant, have in common: Both hate it when other people try to control their life. But unfortunately, this time they really have no choice but to walk down a path others have chosen for them.

ooooOOOoooo

**Chapter 1: Scolded**

Colonel William Tavington stood motionless in front of the heavy oak desk, his back straight as always, one arm correctly placed behind his back. His grey-blue eyes looked straight ahead, fixing the colourful painting that hung behind his superior. The Colonel couldn't help but notice that the artist had done an impressive job in depicting the spoiled, bored look that Mars and Jupiter usually wore.

The sound of rustling paper drew Tavington's attention back to the older man in front of him.

The Lord General didn't seem to be in a particularly happy mood. His next words and the icy tone in which he addressed Tavington confirmed the Colonel's observation.

„In the name of God, what were you thinking?"

„My Lord?" Tavington honestly had no idea what Lord Cornwallis was talking about. But apparently, he had done something to displease his superior...again. Or someone else had caused Cornwallis to be in such a fool mood and he was just the victim the Lord General took it out on...again.

„A church, Colonel! A house of God! I have to say, this time you really outdid yourself."

Tavington sighed inwardly. A few days had passed since the Dragoon's destruction of the Pembroke Church. After giving the event some thought and his temper time to cool down, even he had to admit that his actions might have been a little bit drastic. However, he had had his reasons for acting the way he did.

„Sir, I can assure you..."

„With God knows how many women and children still inside!" The General was obviously trying very hard to hold his temper, whereas Tavington got slightly annoyed by Cornwallis' inflationary use of the word ‚God'.

They were at war. Just yesterday he had shot three rebels out of the trees they had been hiding in; five hours later he had attended the funeral of twice as many infantry officers. Three of them had been killed directly on the battlefield, two had died slowly because of gangrene and one hadn't survived the amputation of his right leg.

The funeral had been a quiet gathering; except for the sobs coming from the former wives, now widows, of course...and the constant whining of two little twin girls one of the dead soldiers had left behind.

Tavington did not know who or what ‚God' was. But provided that _‚it'_ actually existed – which the Colonel doubted – he knew where _‚its'_ attention was at the moment: Far, far away from the bloodshed in South Carolina.

„My Lord, we had clear evidence that most of the residents were involved in rebellious activities. Aiding and hiding wounded rebels, supplying them… even marrying them", Tavington added with notable disdain as the thought of Gabriel Martin crossed his mind. The boy's involvement with the militia had not only ended his own life, but also that of his pretty, little wife. Stupidity seemed to be running in the whole Martin family. "According to our information there wasn't one single family in the whole village that wasn't guilty of treacherous crimes against the Crown."

"Very well, that are good reasons for interrogating these people or to arrest them…provided of course that sufficient evidence against them could be gathered", Cornwallis made sure that his disapproving gaze was fixed firmly on Tavington before he continued his lecture about the right and wrongs during wartime. "But I have not heard about a law that sentences children to be burned alive just because their fathers took a liking in playing war. Maybe you can enlighten me, Colonel…when did it pass?"

"In my opinion _playing_ is hardly the right choice of words for…"

"Do you have any idea what this means?" Again, his superior cut Tavington short. "Your thoughtless actions and your brutality will have tremendous consequences. For me, but especially for you."

"My Lord, with all due respect. The residents of Pembroke were directly connected to Benjamin Martin. Without them it will be difficult for him to get enough supplies, food, and weapons. Furthermore, their deaths will most likely discourage his men, perhaps even cause them to leave the militia or renew their loyalty to King and Country in order to protect themselves and their families. We might gain valuable information from them regarding the rebels' tactics or Benjamin Martin's whereabouts. Your Lordship gave me the assignment to catch this 'Ghost' and this is what I intend to do. If I remember correctly we came to an understanding…"

"Don't you dare lecturing me about our _understanding, _Tavington!" CornwalIis jumped off his chair so forcefully that the little inkbottle tumbled over. Black liquid slowly flowed over the desk's dark surface. "I certainly didn't give you a carte blanche for killing civilians."

Although Tavington was always very careful to maintain a blank, unreadable face when surrounded by his superiors, the Colonel couldn't help but flinch slightly at Cornwallis' unusual outburst. While Tavington was known amongst his men for his temper, the Lord General had a reputation for always staying controlled and measured.

"I certainly didn't…" Tavington tried to say something in his defence but was cut off again.

"Don't you understand?" Cornwallis glared furiously at the officer in front of him, then he turned around and covered the distance between his desk and the window in two brisk strives. Staring out of the window, he took slow, deep breaths, trying to regain his composure.

"Even I have superiors, Colonel", he said after a while in a quiet voice. "And the most prominent of them happens to wear the title King of England. Catching Benjamin Martin was and still is one of my priorities, and I was willing to grant you a certain amount of freedom in order to get hold of him." The General slowly turned around and looked Tavington straight in the cold, grey eyes. He was the only one the Colonel knew, who could hold his stare. "I can turn a blind eye on you burning the property and homes of rebels. I can look in the other direction when you point your pistol at women since last months unfortunate events have proven to us that wearing pants isn't necessarily a requirement for being able to kill English soldiers. I can even ignore the rumours about your…questionable interrogation methods. But burning civilians…burning civilians in a church… is a line you should not have crossed."

Cornwallis gathered himself for a moment.

"They already call you the Butcher here in South Carolina. But this incident will be mentioned in the press in England. If I were you, I would pray that the journalists won't pick up on this rather catchy nickname. Because the moment they do, I am going to strongly advise you to resign your commission. I cannot allow your 'methods' to become common knowledge in England. There you wouldn't be just the Butcher of the Carolinas; they would make you _my _butcher and I refuse to justify myself in front of the King for actions you and your obsession with victory and glory have caused." Cornwallis paused for a moment to give Tavington some time to let his words sink in. "Did I make myself clear, Colonel?"

"Perfectly, my Lord", Tavington tonelessly answered.

"Very well", Lord Cornwallis sat back down and reached for his abandoned correspondence. "You are dismissed then."

Without another word Tavington turned around, his lips pressed together in a tight, thin line. Just before he stepped through the door that led into Cornwallis study, the Lord called him back.

"Oh, and Tavington, one last thing…"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I hate to admit it, but regardless of your recent behaviour you are one of my best officers and rather valuable for our forces. Whilst being a necessary decision, letting you go would not be an easy one for me."

"I appreciate you honesty", Tavington managed to press out before he finally left the room with his face as blank as a piece of paper but his insides burning with rage, shame and the sickening feeling of betrayal.

oooo000oooo

Coming up Chapter 2: Welcomed

oooo000oooo

**A/N:** I hope you like the first chapter and I´d be happy to hear your opinions. I apologize for all spelling and grammar mistakes. English is not my first language and if you find some major mistakes please do not hesitate and tell me about it, so that I can correct them. Unfortunately I don't have a beta reader but if any of you would like to volunteer just drop me a line. ;)


End file.
